The Side Of The Angels
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Cara Thomson worked for Moriarty for months, gathering information on him and his network before one day he found out. Sebastian Moran killed the only real friend she had and now, he was hunting her before she had the chance to reveal the information she had to the world. The only man she knew now that could help her was the Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, but will he agree?


**Disclaimer****_:_**

**_- _****Cara Thomson and James are my OC, everyone else in the plot so far belong to ****A.C. Doyle.**

**- Please don't flame!**

**- Review or favorite if you enjoy the story! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The screams, the pain – I remember it all as if it was played continuously in my mind like a broken record player. Whenever I shut my eyes I see it, I see the fire that warmed my skin, the screams that echoed through me and the sniffled cries coming from the tiny girl in the corner. I walk to her, kneeling down in front of her as I tried to reach out and take her hand but something stops me, I hear footsteps and I slowly pull myself up to stand – my body turning to see a man standing over two bloody corpses, a man and a woman. The little girl's parents… _

_"What have you done…!?"_

_I step towards the man but it's as if I hit an invisible wall that pushes me backwards towards the little girl. Her screams become louder now and I turn, seeing the child cover her ears with her hands as she squeezed her emerald eyes shut. _

_"Stay away from her!"_

_I yelled, this was so familiar to me.. as if I was reliving a memory. I shake my head as I raise my hand at the killer who seemed to darken the room with his presence. _

_"Leave."_

_My tone was firm as he approached, I couldn't see his face – it was hidden in the shadows and it was like he couldn't even see me._

_"Stop!"_

_I scream and he walks straight through me, an icy cold chill spreading inside of me like a storm. I keep trying to turn around, I keep trying to call out – to tell the little girl to run but they can't hear me. I shut my eyes, trying to breath and as I reopened them I am standing in a foot deep of crimson blood. The warm liquid seeps into my jeans and boots and I cry out, tears streaming down my cheeks as I try to lift my feet but they are stuck firmly to the ground. _

_"Cara…"_

_I hear a voice that echoes through the room and I scan my surroundings._

_"Help me!"_

_I whimper and the voice echoes again but louder this time._

_"Cara?!"_

I sit up, my heart in my chest as the sweat runs down my head and cheeks. It was a dream… just a dream.

"James?"

I lift my gaze from my sticky palms to look at the only person here who actually gives a shit about me. James was like a brother, we worked together and we currently live together.

"Same dream?"

I nod as he sits beside me on my bed, his strong arms wrapping around my shoulders as I lean my head onto his chest.

"It was different somehow; I couldn't figure anything out…"

He hushed me as I began to stutter, his fingertips caressing my arm as I began to calm down.

"Moriarty needs us Cara, we have to go."

I pull away, my emerald eyes gazing into his.

"What does he want now?"

I said bluntly, any emotion leaving my voice. I was recruited by Moriarty a few months ago; my combat skills apparently suited his every need. Most of the men who work for him hate me because one, I am the only female and two I could put them on their ass in seconds if they pissed me off.

"I don't know, Moran just texted me with the location."

I grumbled, pulling the duvet off me as I stood and walked over to my wardrobe – swinging open the doors before grabbing my usual work attire. Black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with my boots and my leather jacket.

"I don't understand why they can't get anyone else to do it."

Over the past few months I have gathered a lot of information on Moriaty, I have documented his tactics and techniques, a list of his associate's and I have even, which I am not proud of… help him plan crimes that would normally involve people dying.

"Cara.. Come on. He has probably got everyone else doing other things too."

James adored Moriaty; he practically licked his butt hole! He was a total brown nose, if I ever spoke about him in a poor light James would instantly come to the man's defence even if he knew the man was in the wrong.

"Uh huh, sure."

I rolled my eyes, undressing out of my pyjamas before pulling on my jeans and shirt. It was four 'o' clock in the morning! What could he possibly want with them?

"Go get your coat then."

I moaned and stormed out the bedroom, walking down the corridor as I stopped by the front door – grabbing my jacket off the hook before putting it on. He wasn't even ready, why should she be? I began muttering curses and insults under my breath while I tied the laces on my boots. This was ridiculous but I knew I just had at least one more month to get everything she needed on the lunatic before she could give it to the authorities, at least they would be ready for anything.

"Ready?!"

I called, my voice carrying down the hallway as he came rushing down it.

"Yep."

James replied with a huge smile on his face.

"You are so stupid."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, shoving James forward as I closed the door behind me, locking it before I caught up with him, nudging him playfully before heading down the stairs and out of the flat.

* * *

We drove for around and hour to get to this place, it was just outside London and the place seemed to be abandoned. It had large bushes that needed to be cut down and the windows were all stained brown, some were shattered.

"Are you sure this is the right place…?"

I turned my gaze onto him as a horrible feeling hit my stomach.

"This is the address Cara, now come on."

He turned away from me and I bit my lip, combing my fingers through my long chocolate brown hair. Something wasn't right; Moriarty doesn't send them on silly errands like this… did he?

"Come on!"

I rolled my eyes, huffing as I opened the passenger door of the car before stepping out and slamming it shut. I still had my gun tucked into the back of my jeans so if anything did happen, I would be ready for it. James carried on walking, opening a large wooden door that instantly fell off its hinges because of the rot. This place was… lovely.

"James.. Let's just go home!"

I shouted, I didn't want to be in a grubby abandoned house when I could be at home in the warm with a cup of tea in my hand.

"Seriously…?"

I sighed, walking forward as my boots crunched against the frosty ground.

"James…?"

I took a step inside, walking slowly forward before I saw the silhouette of my friend. He was standing still as if he was a statue frozen in time; slowly I removed my gun – walking forward carefully before I reached out to grab his arm.

"Are you ok…?"

He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring into the gloom as if he saw a ghost. As I turned to see what he was looking at, bright white lights illuminated the inside of the crumbling building, revealing a group of Moriarty's men.

"W-what's going on…?"

I narrow my eyes as I turn to see Sebastian Moran strolling towards me.

"Did you really think you could get away with this? Storing information? With the intention of handing it over to the side of the angels."

I licked my lips, glancing at James before I shook my head.

"You have it all wrong, I am studying his techniques—"

"Liar! Don't treat me like the idiot you think I am Cara!"

I flinched and bit my lip; I thought I would get away with this. James didn't even know and the look of disgust on his face broke my heart.

"James.. honestly I wouldn't.."

He backed away from me, moving towards Moran and I tried to reach out to him but he swatted my hand away.

"Don't! How could you?!"

I blinked at him, my heart beating so quickly I could feel it in my fingertips.

"Because Moriarty is a criminal! He kills people, tortures them for fun!"

I tightened my hand around my gun as I stood there, under interrogation.

"I was going to leave; I was going to do this for us…"

I whispered, my eyes pleading with my best friend.

"That's all very touching but I'm afraid, James, you can't presume for one second that I would believe you weren't in on this."

Moran circled James and I shook my head.

"He didn't!"

Moran started to tut, shaking his head as he removed a knife, plunging it into James's back.

"No!"

I screamed my eyes wide as I saw my best friend spit blood out of his mouth.

"James…"

My eyes filled with tears as I saw him drop to his knees, Sebastian standing proudly over him as he wiped the knife clean with a napkin.

"I'm afraid you have been terminated from Moriarty's network."

Moran kicked James to the floor as he died in a pool of his own blood, throwing the napkin onto the body. This wasn't happening, this was a nightmare…

"What… have… you… done…"

I whispered as I gazed at the corpse of my only friend.

"What have I done? This was you're doing!"

He shouted, his voice echoing through the abandoned building. I was shaking now, my emotions taking over as I screamed loudly.

"You are going to regret doing that…!"

My eyes were cold as they stared into his, he didn't even react, he just scoffed and walked towards me – stopping as he lifted his hand, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Somehow sweetheart, I don't think I will."

Before he had the chance to walk away I slammed my fist into his face, his nose cracking beneath my knuckles. The other five men were rushing towards me now and as Sebastian fell to the ground, tripping over the corpse of my former friend, I raised my gun – shooting the five men down before they got any closer. They were dead before they even hit the cold concrete floor.

"Tell Moriarty I'm coming for him… Tell him he will be the next man to be lying in his own blood."

I spat the last word, leaning over Moran who was holding his nose in pain, a laughter escaping his lips.

"You won't be alive long enough sweetheart."

"We will see."

I twisted the weapon in my hand, using the butt of the gun to smack it across the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. I was angry; I needed to go somewhere safe… somewhere that Moriarty wouldn't expect… I turned on my heel, walking out of the building as I wiped a falling tear off my cheek. I didn't have time to mourn James, I had to find someone and hopefully he would be able to help me. I unlocked the car, opening the driver's door before sliding in, sticking the key into the ignition before slamming the door shut.

"I'm so sorry…"

I blinked the tears away from my eyes, gazing into the building one more time before I drove off, the tyres skidding across the dirt.


End file.
